


in nobody's eyes but mine

by Suicix



Series: blindfold fic [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It takes a moment for it to click in Jaebum’s mind, and – right.That’swhere Jinyoung got the idea of blindfolds from. The game at the promotional event, Jinyoung recognising him from just his hands while he couldn’t see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i saw gifs of [this footage](https://twitter.com/jb_jy_frame/status/836525278209822721) from the promotional event got7 did for est cola in thailand aaaand that's basically why i wrote this.

“Jaebum-hyung.” At the sound of Jinyoung’s voice, Jaebum’s attention turns to him immediately. They’ve finally had at least a little time to relax since coming back from Thailand, and they’re side by side on Jinyoung’s bed, one of Jaebum’s arms loose around Jinyoung’s shoulder. “How do you feel about maybe… blindfolding me? You know – during sex.”

It takes a moment for it to click in Jaebum’s mind, and – right. _That’s_ where Jinyoung got the idea from. The game at the promotional event, Jinyoung recognising him from just his hands while he couldn’t see. Of _course_.

“It’s not because I don’t want to see you,” Jinyoung says when Jaebum questions it. “It’s because I want to _feel_ you.”

That has Jaebum’s mouth going dry: he hadn’t thought of it like _that_. He hadn’t thought of it like that, and now he knows he won’t be able to get it off his mind. He loves Jinyoung’s eyes, loves to completely lose himself in them as they fuck, but with them covered, every single thing that Jaebum does – every kiss and every mere touch of fingertips – will be intensified. Jaebum wants that for Jinyoung, wants everything that Jinyoung’s going to feel to be stronger and better, wants Jinyoung to be a wreck in his arms once they’re done.

“We can do that,” Jaebum tells him, though he doesn’t know how soon. “We can definitely do that.”

Somehow, they manage to get a reasonably free evening in the whirlwind of comeback preparation, and when Jinyoung presents Jaebum with a scarf, the action innocent enough, Jaebum knows what it means.

It means they end up in Jinyoung’s room that night.

Jinyoung’s on the bed, kneeling, naked and fucking beautiful, cock already half hard from simple kisses and touches, from Jaebum doing everything he can to work him up but not take him anywhere close to the edge yet. Jaebum’s own dick is the same, except he’s still in his briefs: a subtle indication of who’s in charge tonight. The look in Jinyoung’s eyes is trusting, always so trusting, and in his hands is the scarf, dark enough that he won’t be able to see anything and soft enough that it won’t itch. Jaebum takes it from him and kneels behind Jinyoung so he can tie it around Jinyoung’s head, making sure it’s tight enough that it won’t slip but not so much that it will hurt Jinyoung.

“Is this OK for you?” he asks once he’s done, and Jinyoung nods.

“Perfect,” Jinyoung says. “Thank you, hyung.”

Jaebum hums in acknowledgement and ghosts his hand down Jinyoung’s back, knuckles brushing over warm skin. The touch is light, but it’s enough to make Jinyoung shiver.

“What do you want me to do?” Jaebum asks, his other hand squeezing Jinyoung’s hip. They’ve discussed it since Jinyoung first brought it up, sure, but not exactly what he wanted done to him while blindfolded.

“Just–” Jinyoung pauses after one word, taking a moment to think. “Just touch me. I know you’ll stop if I ask you to.”

He’s right: Jaebum will. The hand on Jinyoung’s hip loosens, fingers rubbing slow circles over the flesh there. Jaebum can feel Jinyoung relax at the touch, and he shuffles in even closer, pressing his chest to Jinyoung’s back, his still-clothed cock against Jinyoung’s ass. When Jinyoung sighs, Jaebum can’t help but grind against him a little, keeping the movement tight and controlled. He doesn’t think they’re going to actually fuck tonight (though he’ll happily do that with Jinyoung blindfolded if Jinyoung ever asks for it), but he’ll use this to tease, to make Jinyoung even harder. His other hand reaches forwards to Jinyoung’s thigh and settles there. It’s such a simple touch, something that would never usually get any reaction from Jinyoung in a situation like this, but now, he gasps, his other senses enhanced by his lack of sight. The noise is only quiet, but it’s definitely there, and Jaebum can’t help the smirk. He wonders what it’s like, seeing nothing but feeling everything, surrounded by darkness but also by warmth. He hopes Jinyoung feels safe like this, Jaebum’s body bracketing his, and has to come to the conclusion that he must – the hands on him are ones he knows so well, after all.

Jaebum moves his head in closer, experimentally licking at the shell of Jinyoung’s ear before nipping at the lobe. He’s only light with his teeth and yet it’s enough to get him a soft curse from Jinyoung. Maybe he should say something, words low and smooth and dark right into Jinyoung’s ear, but – no. Not right now. Jinyoung told him to _touch_ , after all.

So touch is what he does. One of Jaebum’s hands, the one on Jinyoung’s hip, starts to stroke up Jinyoung’s side, across his stomach, far up enough that Jaebum can circle his thumb over a nipple. The gasp from Jinyoung at that is louder than before, is _sharp_.

“This?” Jaebum asks, but he thinks he knows the answer already.

“Please,” Jinyoung tells him, and if Jaebum could see his face, if there wasn’t a blindfold in the way, he’s sure that Jinyoung would have blinked his eyes closed and back open again, eyelashes fluttering. Jaebum does as Jinyoung told him and increases the pressure of his thumb on Jinyoung’s nipple, and that’s when Jinyoung moans properly. “Yeah,” he continues. His voice sounds more like breath than anything else. “That’s it, Jaebum, _please_.”

Jaebum continues, lips against Jinyoung’s neck now, pressing kisses there as his hand continues working the nipple. It’s hard underneath Jaebum’s touch, and when Jaebum lifts his head to glance down at Jinyoung’s dick, that’s even harder, too – leaking precome, in fact. That can wait, though. He wants Jinyoung more worked up than this – wants him _overwhelmed_ – before he gets to come.

The hand still on Jinyoung’s thigh tightens, nails digging in. Jaebum’s mouth trails down from Jinyoung’s neck to his shoulder. He’s using teeth again, still only barely scraping the skin, and there’s another groan from Jinyoung.

“Hyung.” He hisses when Jaebum’s teeth sink in a little harder. “Can you – can you take your underwear off?”

“You wanna feel that, too, huh?” Jaebum asks, and Jinyoung nods. “All right. Give me a moment.”

Jaebum hates to have to move away from Jinyoung, but he does so he can get rid of his briefs, and a moment later, the two of them are skin against skin, the pressure hot and perfect against Jaebum’s cock. He buries his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder again, just breathing him in, and Jinyoung arches his neck so Jaebum can reach more skin. Jaebum takes that invitation, nosing against Jinyoung’s neck and staying close.

“Mm.” He hums against Jinyoung’s skin, feels Jinyoung shiver beneath him. “Do you even know how beautiful you are?”

“I mean, I do have fans telling me that every day,” Jinyoung says, and the smirk is audible in his voice. Jaebum can imagine the look in his eyes, too: can imagine them glimmering with something wicked underneath the blindfold.

“Like this, though,” Jaebum continues. “No-one else gets to have you like this. No-one. It’s only me.”

“Only you,” Jinyoung repeats, and the words turn into a moan when Jaebum kisses his neck, warm lips against flushed skin. Jaebum’s cock throbs at the noise, but he swears his heart does, too. It’s all for him. All for him, and he’s the same for Jinyoung in return. That’s just how it is, how it’s always been: the two of them, each other’s, nobody coming in between. Jaebum just carries on like this – murmuring to Jinyoung in between kisses to his neck and shoulder, his arms wrapping even tighter around Jinyoung – until Jinyoung eventually says, “Touch me,” and Jaebum smirks, hand dancing up so he can pinch Jinyoung’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Oh, but I already am.”

“You _know_ what I mean,” Jinyoung says – _demanding_ , Jaebum thinks – and finally, _finally_ , Jaebum lets his hand move down and wrap around Jinyoung’s cock. He hears the hitch in Jinyoung’s breathing, and then a deliciously surprised sounding _oh_ when he gets a rhythm going. It’s slow, thorough: every stroke has Jaebum’s hand dragging right from the base of Jinyoung’s cock to the tip. Jinyoung shudders in Jaebum’s arms, trying to cling to the touch. He’s so wet in Jaebum’s hand now that there’s so much precome, but Jaebum still drags it out, savouring the sounds that escape from Jinyoung, wanting to seal them into his brain forever.

He gives it a few minutes – enough to get Jinyoung close, but not enough that he comes – and then pulls his hand back. The noise Jinyoung makes at that is practically a sob.

“Jaebum,” he says, pushing his ass back against Jaebum’s dick in an attempt to make Jaebum touch him again. “Jaebum-hyung, come _on_.”

Jaebum doesn’t indulge him just yet. There’s precome smeared on his fingers, and he lifts his hand up in front of Jinyoung’s face, a finger brushing against Jinyoung’s parted lips so he knows it’s there. Jinyoung gets the idea and opens his mouth wider, letting Jaebum push two fingers in. He sucks on them, just like he knows he’s meant to, and so Jaebum reaches down to Jinyoung’s dick with his other hand. This time, he goes faster, actually working to get Jinyoung off rather than just to tease.

Jinyoung’s so desperate for it that it doesn’t take long from there. He’s rocking his hips forward into Jaebum’s hand, just a little, just for that extra push, and he’s coming over Jaebum’s hand soon enough. Most of Jinyoung’s noise is cut off by Jaebum’s fingers in his mouth (and it’s just as well, because Jaebum doesn’t want to wake up anyone who might be sleeping elsewhere in the dorm), but some of it bleeds through, unable to be silenced. Even if it isn’t everything, though, it’s still one of the best things Jaebum’s ever heard, and he tells Jinyoung so – in between _come for me_ and _so hot, baby_ and _I love you_.

He pulls his hand free from Jinyoung’s mouth and lets Jinyoung have a moment to get his breath back before untying the scarf around his head. Jinyoung turns to face him almost immediately: Jinyoung’s flushed and sweaty, and his new haircut’s got messy, but it’s impossible to miss his blinding smile and the light in his eyes.

“Baby,” Jaebum says. He doesn’t mean for his voice to sound hushed, but it comes out that way, all awe and wonder. “My Jinyoungie.”

“My Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung returns, and Jaebum strokes Jinyoung’s cheek with the back of one hand. “Hey – it’s your turn now,” Jinyoung says after a moment, and Jaebum raises an eyebrow. He’s pretty sure Jinyoung just means it’s his turn to come, but he can’t help but want to ask.

“For the blindfold?” he wonders.

“Well, not tonight,” says Jinyoung. “But – maybe sometime, if you want.”

Jaebum thinks about it: about how good he just made Jinyoung feel, how curious he’s been about it, and – yeah. He’d like that. Most of all, it’s something he can trust Jinyoung to do for him, something he knows Jinyoung will be incredible at guiding him through.

“I want,” he says, and Jinyoung’s smiling as he kisses him, as he reaches a hand to Jaebum’s cock and starts to jerk him off at a steady pace.

“Good,” Jinyoung says when he pulls back from the kiss, still so close to Jaebum’s face, still with his hand wrapped around Jaebum. “Because that’s what I want, too.”

Jaebum lets his eyes flutter shut as his orgasm builds and builds, pressing his forehead against Jinyoung’s. He just focuses on the feeling, on the pleasure that wants to burst all through his body and nothing else but that and Jinyoung’s words of encouragement. Jinyoung kisses him when he comes to mask the noise, and Jaebum’s eyes stay closed, Jinyoung’s other hand firm on his cheek. Like this, in the darkness, it feels kind of like preparation for when _he’ll_ be the one blindfolded.

There might not be a scarf over his eyes tonight, but for now, Jaebum guesses he can have the next best thing. (And the very best thing: Jinyoung beside him.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs !!


End file.
